


The Inherent Eroticism of Ruin

by Kestrelshade



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelshade/pseuds/Kestrelshade
Summary: Kelus Orevyn just wanted to spend time researching Kagrumez in peace. His greatest rival, Anhruin, has other ideas.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Inherent Eroticism of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Mim for being an excellent beta! I dedicate this fic to my own nemesis, banjotea uwu

_ Faendal was right. _ Dwemer machinery hissed around Kelus, steam misting his face. Anhruin pounded close behind, leaving his Dremora in the dust. A pack of rieklings snarled at their heels. They ran from their pursuers, Faendal’s discouragement drumming through his head. 

_ You don’t know what traps you’ll discover in Kagrumez. Kel, don’t go.  _ Faendal gripped his hand, pleading for him to stay at home.  _ Eithne and Riley would miss you if… _

_ If I disappeared in the ruins, like Ata.  _ The unspoken words lingered in the air. Kelus knew all too well about being fatherless. He wrapped his scarf loosely over his nose to keep out the Solstheim ash. 

_ I’ll be fine, I promise.  _ He secured his goggles around his head and left without another word. Faendal watched him from the window. His worried brown eyes burned into the back of Kelus’ head. He didn’t turn around.

  
  


Anhruin splashed through a grimy puddle. He skidded, but corrected himself. They rounded a corner into a narrow hallway. Kelus spied a room, unobtrusive to the eye, tucked behind a column. 

“Here!” he barked at Anhruin and grabbed his shirt sleeve. Anhruin yelped in surprise. Kelus caught his breath, hands braced against his knees. 

They were in what appeared to be a small sitting room, long since abandoned by the hosts. Kelus couldn’t be certain. He dared not cast a mage light, lest the rieklings take notice. 

They crouched at the back of the room. Anhruin composed himself first and ran a hand through his dark hair, somehow unruffled from their encounter.

“My, such rough handling. I do not usually allow someone to touch me in such a manner until after we have had dinner--” 

Kelus clapped a hand over Anhruin’s mouth to silence him. “You fool, where’s your Dremora?” He watched the doorway nervously, expecting rieklings to storm through at any moment. 

Anhruin removed Kelus’ hand from his mouth. “Watch yourself. Do not smudge my makeup. I do that on my own time.” 

Kelus could have sworn Anhruin winked at him.

Two Dremora arrived in the sitting room as if on cue, bloodstains decorating their armor. 

“Excellent work. Back to Oblivion; you are dismissed.” Anhruin waved his hand, shooing the Dremora like pesky flies. They evaporated into thin air, only the faint shimmer of the Oblivion realm lingering in the darkness. He beamed at Kelus. “See? We did not get our hands dirty. Your barbaric swords were not necessary.”

“Conjuring the undead isn’t what I’d call a clean job.” Kelus scowled at Anhruin, who looked almost too polished to be exploring a ruin. Appearances could be deceiving, Kelus had learned. 

The first time he raised a zombie in Kelus’ presence, they had been poking around the Earth Stone. An ash spawn attacked, and Anhruin summoned a horrendous zombie, bending its will to his service. He dispatched the ash spawn with such grace and poise, Kelus didn’t have time to draw his sword. 

_ I thought you were a doctor.  _ Kelus gaped in horror.

_ I am a specialist.  _ Anhruin gave him that infuriating smirk, the one that made him restless as the untamed Sea of Ghosts. One could drown around the Bosmer, if you’d let him. His taunting orange eyes danced like a flickering torch. The fall of his hair framed his sharp angles, hawk-like and astute. Kelus never forgot he saw prey before people. 

He often wondered when the hawk would strike next. 

“Why did you follow me? There’s nothing of interest here for you,” Kelus grumbled under his breath. Anhruin rose to his feet, smoothing his robes. 

He lifted a journal from his pack and cast a light over the notes. “I have found references in ancient Dwemer texts that call Kagrumez the site of a set of trials. A training ground of sorts—“ 

Kelus  _ thought  _ the journal was in his pack. “Hey, where did you get that? You thief!” He launched himself at Anhruin, who side-stepped his assailant. Kelus landed on the stone floor in a crumpled heap. 

“No need for violence. It is unbecoming of you.” Anhruin tossed the journal. “Catch.” 

Kelus fumbled, his prosthetic not suited for catching objects lobbed at him. “You took this from my pack? Why?” 

“Can I not show interest in a fellow researcher’s work?” Anhruin didn’t offer to help Kelus up, his eyes glowing in the mage light. Kelus scrambled to his feet, for he feared on a base level Anhruin would pounce while he was down. 

“I can hardly see why a doctor would find interest in a Dwemer ruin.” Kelus dusted off his light armor, scuffed by the fall. Anhruin had caught wind of his plans and followed him into Kagrumez. Had Faendal put him up to the job?

Anhruin gestured to the ruins. “The Dwemer performed technological miracles. Who says they were not well-versed in medical practices?”

“I’ll grant you that. Remember, I’m the expert here. Don’t get cocky,” Kelus sniffed. He flipped through the journal, struggling to read the notes, until he realized the light source was with a  _ very  _ smug Anhruin. 

“Need something?” 

Kelus grunted, unwilling to admit defeat. “We might be able to  _ leave  _ if we knew more about these trials.” 

“Now, now, we both know you are enjoying it here. You live for the danger.” Kelus tensed when Anhruin drew closer than necessary to illuminate the journal. “What does it say? I was getting to the part about the trials before someone rudely interrupted me.” 

Quickly poring over the journal, Kelus gleaned from the texts the essentials. He summarized for Anhruin. 

“The gates have nine holes that require filling? Sounds like an entertaining evening.” Amusement dripped from his voice. Kelus shot him a glare.

“Shut up. Raleth Eldri made a sacrifice for the contents in this journal.” Reverently passing his hand over the pages, Kelus snapped the journal shut. “Have some respect.”

“I could always revive him, if you are so inclined.” 

Kelus flinched at the suggestion. “No, gods, no. Leave the mer to his rest.” 

“Suit yourself.” Anhruin swept past Kelus, pausing at the doorway. “Are you coming? The rieklings might return. Would not want them to chew you up, no matter how desirable the Dunmer may taste.” 

Kelus tried not to let Anhruin get under his skin. He failed. "Yeah, I'm coming, hold your guar." Storming through the door, he shoved the journal into his open pack, hastily buckling the straps to prevent any spills. They walked into the hallway. 

Kelus couldn’t be sure if the hallway had traps. A wrong step, and one might activate flames, or spikes, and who could forget the deadly spinning blades? Faendal had nearly been decapitated by such a trap. Thus, his hesitancy to follow Kelus into the ruin. Kelus scanned the hallway, finding nothing, but he could never be certain. Anhruin picked up on his uncertainty, mistaking it for weakness.

“Having difficulties navigating? I am rather disappointed. All those tales of your exploits, turning out to be untrue? The researchers will have a field day.” 

“It’s not that,” Kelus said. He hugged the side of the wall, treading carefully down the hallway. “Raleth mentioned something which will open up the gates. What gates?” There was a ramp, and Kelus noted grooves in the floors. Dwemer traps usually followed a predictable pattern. Blades tended to make their descent down the center of a sloped hallway. 

“I assume the one in front of you,” Anhruin said. They arrived in a large room with a pedestal at the center dominating the expanse. Kelus, too busy scanning the ground for potential traps, hadn’t been looking straight ahead. 

He almost crashed face-first into the gate. 

Kelus glared at Anhruin, but realized it had been no fault other than his own. Anhruin glanced up at him, and when he caught his eye, he went back to examining his painted black fingernails. 

“Well-spotted,” Kelus grumbled. He halted at the barrier, puzzled rather than aggravated by the gate’s presence. “I recognize these gems.” The gate had a round plate welded to the metal with nine holes. Gems were embedded into the holes in a random pattern.

“How is that possible? You have never visited Kagrumez.” 

“I haven’t.” Kelus shrugged off his pack, crouching to rifle through its contents. After some rearrangement, he pulled out a string bag. He loosened the ties, opaque gems spilling into his hand. “See these? I’ve encountered these strange gems around Solstheim. Started collecting them. Thought they might be useful.” Kelus rolled them around in his hand like dice. 

“They do appear similar to the ones you have here.” Anhruin peered at the gems, and then the gate’s plate. “Too high to reach, and I am not saying that because I am a Bosmer.” 

“The pattern seems incomplete somehow,” Kelus said.

“Give them here. I have an idea.” Anhruin swiped the gems and bounded over to the pedestal. Kelus had no choice but to jog after him, growling in exasperation. 

Anhruin fussed with the pedestal, fitting the gems into several combinations of patterns. None of them worked, and the gate remained closed. 

“Let me try.” Kelus attempted to grab the gems. Anhruin’s hand tightened around them.

“There is a certain pattern. I have almost cracked it—ow!”

Kelus wrenched the gems from Anhruin, his prosthetic hand scratching the skin. He didn’t apologize, brushing him aside. “I’ll do it. Hmm, what would happen if I…” Clicking the gems into place, the gate unlocked, or so he thought. 

The room twisted, and they stumbled. A second gate rose from the floor, encircled the pedestal, then fell as quickly as it came. 

Dwemer spheres and spiders emerged from the shadows. Kelus counted three. Anhruin and Kelus stood back to back, close enough for their shoulder blades to touch. Kelus found he didn’t mind their proximity. “Ever fought a construct, Anhruin?” He couldn’t help but grin, despite their grim predicament. 

“No, but what better way than trial by fire?” 

“Atta boy.” Kelus drew his sword. The first sphere reared up and slashed at his arm, but met air instead of flesh. Anhruin murmured in an ancient tongue. A rotted form rose from the ground. 

_ Ugh.  _ He’d never get used to the sight of him summoning the undead.  _ Would he ever bend living beings to his will?  _ Kelus didn’t have a straight answer. 

A spider sprang at Kelus, who shouted, barely fending it off. Anhruin dispatched the zombie to maul the spider. The zombie tore off its legs with surprising strength.

Anhruin never directly attacked the constructs, leaving Kelus to do the heavy lifting. Not that he needed fancy spells to fight. Kelus was no coward; he was a Redoran mer through and through, like his mother. He bashed the sphere with his sword, sending it staggering back. Swiveling, it recovered, extending to full height. Then, both sphere and spider charged. Kelus swung his sword wildly, blocking their blows. “Could use some help!” 

“Take that!” Anhruin dodged the weakened spider. The zombie wrenched the soul gem from the spider’s torso. It sparked in the decaying hands. Anhruin spun on his heel and smacked into Kelus.

“Watch it, I’m on your side!” Kelus punctured the sphere’s inner workings with his sword. The construct writhed, unwilling to give up life. Glowing eyes dimmed. Kelus left it skewered until he could confirm it was inoperational. 

Anhruin sent his zombie to make quick work of the remaining spider. The decomposing creature, not built to last, was in terrible shape. Skin sloughed from its frame. With one final blow to the spider, it melted into a puddle of flesh on the ground. Kelus tried not to retch. Anhruin dusted off his robes. “That was not so bad, now was it?”

Kelus didn’t answer. There wasn’t time. A second sphere rumbled toward them, with speed unexpected from a clunky construct. Kelus grabbed Anhruin by the collar, putting distance between him and the sphere.

Chants came from over his shoulder. Kelus curled his lip. More incomprehensible conjurer language. A zombie joined him in the fight. Together they cornered the sphere. It lashed out, successfully slicing Kelus’ face. The wound stung, blood mixing in with the sweat he had worked up. Kelus parried the construct’s blows, but it pushed him back.

“Help—“ Another zombie shambled into the fray. Kelus heard Anhruin chuckle out of view. He didn’t turn around. His sword clashed with the Dwemer metal. The construct hissed and rotated with his hits, preventing him from getting the edge. Legs burning, he forced the sphere into the corner. He cleaved the narrow chest with a final blow. Guttering out like a candle in a drafty room, the construct crashed to the floor. 

Anhruin called off his zombies, casting them back to Oblivion. “Thought I would not aid my dearest friend?”  _ Smug bastard.  _ He glided over to Kelus when he didn’t receive acknowledgement. “Something the matter?”

Kelus turned to him, blood still dripping down his cheek. Anhruin came to examine the wound. “A shame that a beastly construct marred your handsome face.” 

_ Handsome? Is that what he thinks?  _ Not wanting to think about it, Kelus sniped at him. “Wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so afraid to get your hands dirty.”

“We would not want this to scar like my own.” Anhruin gestured to the three jagged scars on the left side of his face. Kelus had never asked how Anhruin received them. An elegant hand cupped his jaw, warm, golden light washing over his cheek. He leaned into it.. 

Anhruin patted Kelus’ cheek when he was done. “Are you not lucky to have a doctor here to heal you?” Kelus blamed the heat that rose to his face on the humid steam. 

“Just… follow my lead. Don’t be stupid or you’ll pay with your life. Unlike you, I can’t bring back the dead.” 

Anhruin tilted his head, rather like a hawk who spied a mouse rustling in the meadow grass. Kelus’ skin crawled, unnerved under the scrutiny. “That will hardly be necessary.” 

Kelus prickled, forgetting his unease. “Take this seriously, or else...” 

“Or else, what?” 

“I’ll --” A crash made them jump. The locked gate opened. Thoughts of wiping the smug expression from his sharp face with a fist were forgotten. “Come on. We can’t afford to get locked in here,” Kelus said.

“You say that as if you find the scenario undesirable,” Anhruin said.

“Hmph.” They entered the next room after following a short corridor. Kelus’ eyes immediately lit up at the shelf to the side of the room. “Anhruin, look! There’s so many ingots here.” He collected as many as he could carry, displaying them to Anhruin like precious jewels. 

Anhruin leaned against the doorway. “Those could fetch a high price. I know some people.” 

Sulking, Kelus drew the ingots close to his chest. “Ru-- Anhruin-- no, they’re not for sale. You don’t understand. Of course you wouldn’t.” Anhruin’s brow quirked at the abbreviation of his name, but he said nothing.

Kelus stored a handful of ingots in his pack, regretting he didn’t have the space to take them all. They would prove useful in his inventions.

“What is that?” Anhruin nodded to the lever and locked gate Kelus hadn’t noticed.

Kelus rushed to the lever. “Stay back. Something’s behind the gates. Could be a trap. You never know with the Dwemer.”

“Go ahead. You are the expert, after all.” 

Kelus couldn’t find himself to be irritated this time with Anhruin’s sarcastic barbs. Pulling the lever, the gates lifted to reveal a hissing Dwemer spider. 

He leapt back, prepared for the spider to attack. Nothing happened. The spider’s legs clicked on the stone floor as it scuttled over to Kelus, who had his sword at the ready. Waving it threateningly didn’t deter the spider. Whirring, it bumped into Kelus’ legs like an affectionate cat. Anhruin’s eyes flashed, yet were unreadable. 

“Looks like the construct is friendly. Ever see that happen before, Orevyn?”

“Certainly not a common occurrence. Perhaps the spider’s soul gem was knocked loose.” Kelus hesitantly patted the spider. “I’d love to take it home. Dissect the creature, figure out its inner workings.”

“I would not mind keeping the spider at my mansion. You can experiment to your hearts’ content on the construct,” Anhruin said. “Among other things.”

_ Other things?  _ Kelus’ skin felt too tight. “Surely you don’t mean it.” He laughed anxiously, nudging the spider with his toe, and it skittered over to Anhruin. 

Anhruin blanched, his cool demeanor cracking. “Orevyn, call off your spider--” The spider tapped his shin with a spindly leg. 

“The construct likes you,” Kelus cooed, pleased to see Anhruin’s bewilderment. “I don’t think you’ll come to harm.”

Sniffing, Anhruin pushed the spider pawing at his legs. Sensing it wouldn’t receive any affection from him, the spider returned to Kelus. 

“Aww, you hurt its feelings.” Kelus, not discouraged by Anhruin’s rejection of the spider, stroked the metallic abdomen. “Aren’t you beautiful?”

“Rather forward of you to say-- oh, you meant the construct.” 

“The same could apply to you, I suppose.” Chirping, the spider seemed to agree with Kelus. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

Anhruin didn’t speak for once, eyes open wide in shock. His hand covered his mouth momentarily, then lowered, a sharp smile spreading across his face. Kelus found it difficult to swallow. Anhruin would either take this as an ego stroke, or an invitation. 

“You find me attractive?” 

“I didn’t say that--”  _ You know what, let him take that as he will.  _

Anhruin abandoned the doorway, and then he was in Kelus' space. He tipped Kelus’ chin to look at him. “Then what did you say?” Slanted lashes framed heavy-lidded eyes, hotter than the flames in a blacksmiths’ forge. They were focused on  _ him _ , of all mer. 

“That’s not to say you aren’t, I mean…” He had to stop talking,  _ now. _

“Oh my. What would your husband have to say to this?” The bastard was playing with him. Kelus couldn’t say with certainty that he hated it. 

_ Faendal… he wouldn’t care. Knowing him, he planned for this to happen.  _ Their rivalry hadn’t gone unnoticed, it seemed _.  _ Kelus brushed Anhruin’s hand away. “Did Faendal ask you to follow me? Is that what this is about?”

“He did. Faendal cares about you greatly, and does not wish to see you come to harm.” Anhruin cocked his head, “Nor do I, honestly.” 

They regarded each other in silence. Kelus took note of the mouth that did not tremble, and the eyes, which held him in steadfast contemplation. “You’re not lying.”

“I am many things, but a liar is not one of them.” 

The tension did not break. Kelus felt he had to speak to urge them forward. “What did he say to you?”

Mischief flickered in Anhruin’s eyes. “Do not bruise him more than he can heal.”

“What?” Did he hear him right? Moreover, what did he want to hear? 

Anhruin averted his gaze. He fiddled with the sleeve of his robe, an arm crossing his chest. “Well, he did not say it like that, but...” 

Kelus stared at him in disbelief, the silence yawning like a chasm. "Perhaps I may have misjudged…" Disappointment fogged Anhruin’s eyes. 

“The offer still stands.” Anhruin slinked out of the room. Kelus was unsure if he still meant keeping the spider. 

“Anhruin, get back here. We must stay together. There’s other gates around here.” Kelus followed into the hallway, the spider scuttling after him. 

“Right, right. You are the expert.” Venom laced Anhruin’s voice. He walked at a steady clip. Kelus could barely keep up.  _ Had he said something wrong?  _

“Don’t get too far ahead,” he puffed.  _ For such a small Bosmer, he’s fast.  _

“We must find the other gates, like you said, Orevyn.” Anhruin spat out Kelus’ name as if it were a bitter tonic. “Lead the way, if you are so inclined.”

Kelus tried not to let Anhruin’s icy demeanor deter him from studying the ruins.  _ I could have done this without him. Why did he have to follow me?  _

The room was exactly how they left it. They did not dwell, however, electing to take the unexplored hallway. 

“There! Do you see that?” Anhruin pointed in the distance.

Kelus squinted in the gloom, seeing the faint outline of another gate. “Keen eye.” He had no further comment, patting Anhruin on the shoulder. Anhruin stiffened under his contact. 

“Are we going to spend all day in this hallway?” 

“We’ll have to be careful. I can see at least ten potential spots for traps,” Kelus said.

“Enough talking. Show me why they call you the expert.” Hints of Anhruin’s suggestive tone crept back into his voice, or perhaps Kelus imagined it. 

He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “Watch me.” 

He thought he heard Anhruin mutter, “With great pleasure.” Kelus stepped on the dusty tiles with the tread of a hunter. _ Tracking lessons with Faendal came in handy _ .

Weaving down the hallway, wary about activating old traps, Kelus inhaled, remembering to breathe. He raised his head, and paused in the middle of the hallway.

Anhruin stopped beside him. “What is it?” 

“Natural gas. The Dwemer used it to power certain mechanisms. There must be a leak somewhere. Best be on guard.” 

The darkness of the hallway swallowed them whole. Anhruin cast another light. Kelus was suddenly glad for any company at all.  _ Even though it’s his company. _ Together, they plunged into the blackened corridor.

Anhruin slipped past Kelus, the light creating eerie shadows on the walls. Kel frowned. “Don’t get ahead, I told you--”

Anhruin smirked over his shoulder, and Kelus’ earlier private sentiments toward him dissipated. “You always want to be in control. Untwist a little.” 

Kelus gritted his teeth hard enough to break. Anhruin gave him a headache from how clenched and tense he was around his stupid, terrible, pointy face--

Why did Faendal send Anhruin to tail him like an obnoxious puppy? What use was he? 

_ He did save your ass earlier from being torn apart by constructs _ . 

Anhruin didn’t listen to his warnings. He skipped down the hallway, humming an odd tune. “Is this truly the way you wish to spend your time, traversing through dirty ruins? Seems rather boring.”

_ He insulted your research, something you’ve spent many years on, solving the mysteries your father couldn’t? How dare he! _

“Listen here, do not take this lightly. You could get us both killed.” Kelus lunged forward and seized the front of his shirt. “Understand?”

Anhruin’s unsettling gaze tightened, a smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Crystal clear.” 

Kelus released his shirt. “Stay with me.” 

“If I did not know better, I would assume that you liked spending time with me.”

“You’d like to think that.” Kelus kept an eye on Anhruin. Then, Anhruin slowed, letting out a gasp, and as soon as Kelus turned around, he knew why. 

The Dwemer gate before them was beautiful, built from tempered metal that would make a craftsman weep. Any researcher worth their saltrice would want to uncover the secrets within the barricaded room. Kelus was not immune to the draw of the gate and what lay beyond.

“I wonder if we can come back. A gate of this caliber would prove excellent for the security of my mansion. Safety is the utmost importance.”

_ Hypocrite.  _ As if he didn’t try to run ahead earlier, leaving him alone in the ruin. 

Kelus didn’t want to be alone.

“Anhruin?” His words carried a heavy weight in the darkness.

“Yes?” 

“You don’t have to stay. I know Faendal sent you, but I’ll be fine on my own.”

Anhruin gave him a sidelong glance, taking a considerable moment to reply. “I am here on my own time. I could never pass up the opportunity to know my curious colleague better.”

“We’re not colleagues.” 

“That is what you say, but we both know you do not mean it.” 

Kelus’ hand tightened into a fist, but of course Anhruin couldn’t see it in the dark. “Why are you really here?”

Anhruin didn’t answer him. Instead, he twirled around, walking backwards. “See? There is nothing in this hallway which can cause us harm. The path is clear.”

He stepped on a tile, and it gave way under his boot. 

_ Click. _

A noxious chemical smell permeated the room. Kelus' nostrils flared. The room filled with toxic gases, curated by the Dwemer to keep out unwanted visitors. They had to leave, now, or it would be too late. He fled with Anhruin, dragging him down the hallway and into the nearest room. “What were you thinking? Of all the dangerous, stupid things you could do...”    
  
Anhruin gave him a sheepish grin, not sorry at all. “Apologies for causing any trouble--” 

Kelus slammed him into the wall. 

“You idiot!” He held Anhruin by the throat with his strong prosthetic hand. Anhruin made a winded choking noise, too stunned to fight back. “I told you not to run ahead. You disobeyed me.”    
  
Anhruin pointed to his throat.  _ Let me speak.  _ Kelus loosened his grip.   
  
Anhruin’s skull bashed his face, and his world became blank with pain. He bellowed, white-hot fury disabling him. Anhruin slithered out of his chokehold, dead-legging his knee. Kelus’ leg buckled. The fight was not unlike a mongoose and snake writhing in the grass.   
  
Kelus recovered, his strength winning out. He pinioned Anhruin like a butterfly specimen to the wall. Not a hair out of place, damn him. Anhruin flashed his dangerous fangs. “So you do care about me, Kelus.” 

The casual usage of his first name paired with those mocking eyes made him seethe. Kelus couldn’t stand it any longer. He crushed his lips to Anhruin’s. Anhruin made a muffled noise of surprise. 

Shocked at what he had done, Kelus parted from him. Anhruin, truly speechless for once, dangled limply in his grip. “Don’t  _ ever  _ endanger us like that again.”   
  
Anhruin’s gaze contorted into one of fury, and he struck Kelus across the face. Kelus recoiled, until Anhruin snatched his loose locks. “You think you can just touch me like that?” he hissed. “I have had acquaintances sent to the planes of Oblivion for less.”    
  


He pulled him under.

  
Their frustrations erupted to the surface with enough force to rival Red Mountain. Anhruin didn’t kiss like a normal mer, not in the slightest. Every breath of Kelus’ was stolen from him, for he wouldn’t let him resurface. Kelus forced his tongue into Anhruin’s mouth, not shocked when he bit him. He expected it, the dull pain exactly what he needed. The heady, metallic taste of blood stirred him, anger morphing into a terrifying, unfamiliar creature. 

Anhruin possessively hooked a leg around the side of Kelus’ thigh. His sharp fangs nibbled dangerously at Kelus’ lower lip. Kelus feared more blood would spill from engaging his greatest nemesis.  _ What a way to bleed out. _

Kelus wrapped his hand around Anhruin’s throat, pulse flickering like candlelight underneath his skin. A warning to him that he had the upper hand, and could extinguish the flame. Anhruin moaned in approval, his hand sneaking toward Kelus’ scarf. He held the fabric loosely in his hand, the tail end of the scarf poking from his fist. 

Blood and the weight of their tongues mingled. Anhruin impatiently tugged Kelus’ scarf, the fabric winding tight around his neck like a snare. Kelus’ vision grew black around the edges. He needed to escape the heavy throb, choked by the constriction. Desperately, he planted a knee firmly between Anhruin’s legs. Nudging the growing hardness, he threatened pain with a distant promise of pleasure. 

The pressure loosened gradually, and Kelus could breathe again. All intentions of killing him were forgotten. Anhruin fearlessly ground into Kelus’ leg, moaning deep within his throat. They both knew Kelus wouldn’t harm him. Kelus growled. “Such a little slut, aren’t you? So eager to spread your legs in a Dwemer ruin.”

Anhruin’s breath caught at Kelus’ accusation. Roughly, he grasped his face. “Perhaps I am. I have committed no crime here.” He nipped Kelus, earning a yelp, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

Kelus tried to twist out of his grip, pressing down on Anhruin’s clothed cock, only to have him rub up against his leg. “You’re an esteemed researcher. Have some self-respect,” Kelus said, voice muffled by the firm hand squeezing his face. 

“I have more than enough of that,” Anhruin said calmly, “But do you?” Kelus didn’t have an answer. Anhruin breathed into his ear, “You could stand to unclench, Kelus.” 

With a swift maneuver, his hand snaked into Kelus' trousers, palming his thickening cock. "Seems like someone could use some help with this unfortunate problem."

Kelus could have moved, could have overpowered him, but instead he groaned and bucked with Anhruin's manipulations. "You're proving my point." 

"I can help you," Anhruin said. "So let me."

Anhruin wriggled away, not trapped like he had seemed. He dropped to his knees, and shed Kelus expertly from his trousers. Kelus aided him by stepping out of his boots. His arousal jutted out and Anhruin took him in hand, licking the tip. Kelus was already sensitive to the hot tongue exploring his cock. “Faendal is a very lucky mer. I would almost be jealous if I were not already laying hands to you,” Anhruin purred.

"Leave my husband out of this," Kelus warned. Anhruin laughed through his nose, the puff of his breath heating Kelus’ skin. He striped a long, wet score on the underside with his tongue, looking up at Kelus all the while. Kelus’ legs quivered, and he gripped Anhruin’s shoulder for stability.

He had to remain on his guard around his self-proclaimed nemesis. Anhruin would laugh if he ever voiced this aloud. He had every right to be worried when Anhruin’s fangs grazed the vein on his cock, and his breath hitched slightly in fear. 

Anhruin traced to the tip, where precome beaded up. He rubbed over the slit with interest. “You do not hate me as much as I thought.” 

“I think I like you better with your mouth full and silenced.” Kelus pried Anhruin’s jaw open, forcing his cock inside. Anhruin didn’t seem surprised by this development, relaxing his throat in a manner second nature to him. 

Giving him no space to adjust, Kelus pummeled his face. Anhruin’s throat bulged from the thickness. He swallowed his cock with practiced ease. Kelus, frustrated, clasped the back of Anhruin’s head, entwining his fingers into his hair. 

The choking flutter of Anhruin’s throat pulsed around Kelus’ cock, stirring him into a frenzy. He pounded with enough force to break his jaw, but he knew that Anhruin could take it. He had no choice. 

Sure enough, Kelus’ best efforts weren’t enough to ruffle Anhruin. He took Kelus’ cock without struggle, even when Kelus pushed deep into his throat, using him as a pliable hole to fuck into. Kelus forgot he needed to breathe. Anhruin squinted smugly up at him. While tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, it didn’t smear his makeup.

Kelus rippled towards release. "This is the quietest y-you've, fuck, been since I've met you." He could barely keep his eyes open, lids fluttering and head raised to the nonexistent sky. Hand tightening in Anhruin's hair, he gave a guttural shout. There was no time to warn Anhruin before he came, spurting down his hot throat.

Anhruin skillfully accepted the cum flooding his mouth. "See, only a slut could swallow without spilling a drop," Kelus said, regaining his breath. Anhruin attempted to continue suckling at his cock, but Kelus pulled him away with a tug, minding his fangs. 

Anhruin sat patiently on his knees, tracing a finger down Kelus' softening cock. "Pity." He rose to his feet. "I assumed my colleague had stamina." Kelus snarled, and Anhruin ducked under his arm. 

Kelus was quickly pinned to the wall before he had time to react. "Touché," he rumbled, impressed. However, this didn't make up for the jab at his stamina. A controlled smack on his ass made him flinch at the sting. "What was that for?!"

"Your manners will need to be fixed," Anhruin tutted in his ear, "at a later date. We shall see who the slut truly is, because it will not be me bent over in a Dwemer ruin." 

Kelus didn't resist, remaining silent. He wasn’t entirely sure why. Perhaps he wanted this, to be treated like a whore with no regard for his feelings. To be a hole to fuck and nothing more. "Just get it over with."

He found himself scruffed and forced to brace against the wall.

A muffled rustling of fabric. The uncorking of a bottle. Where had he--it didn't really matter. The cool oil was greatly appreciated. Anhruin had some mercy. 

Kelus' sigh of relief turned into a punched-out grunt. He had to support his weight, or else his face would be driven into the wall with Anhruin's violent thrusting. 

"I always knew you were a tight-ass, but I did not expect that to literally be the case." Anhruin yanked his hair. The steady ache at the roots kept him grounded. He arched into Anhruin's hips, which pistoned faster than one of his modified Dwemer machines. "Is Faendal not pleasing you?"

The taunt goaded Kelus, although he didn’t show it. Coolly, through the overwhelming sense of being speared on his cock, he replied, “He is-- _ ngh, fuck _ \--better than you ever will be.” 

Kelus knew he wounded his ego when Anhruin shoved him into the wall, full weight pressed against his back. Hitting deep inside, he bottomed out. “G-gods, you bastard,” Kelus protested. The bruising pace enhanced the shame of unwilling submission, a primal receptivity.

He couldn’t withstand the thrusts that knocked the wind out of his lungs. Kelus refused to let Anhruin know that, and took his cock begrudgingly, biting back an enraged sob. If he met his violent onslaught, perhaps he would come sooner. Gods dammit, this was humiliating. Kelus Orevyn, esteemed inventor, fucked into the wall like a lowly whore.  _ Who knew degradation could feel so satisfying? _ Every painful pull of his hair incinerated his dignity. Kelus tried to resist, wincing, but Anhruin simply gripped his flanks tighter, drove his cock harder into his achingly spread hole, threw off his attempts at escape at every turn. Kelus trembled from bracing himself, not wanting to be crushed into the wall. The oil had ceased to help, and Anhruin gave no indication he was done with him.He flinched away from the merciless battering. 

Anhruin mounted Kelus, forcibly breeding him. This thought didn’t entirely repulse Kelus. Despite himself, a keen tore from his lips and he canted his hips to meet Anhruin’s cock. He shouldn’t want this, being claimed by his rival.

This display of weakness didn’t go unnoticed by Anhruin. “Enjoying yourself, are we?” His nails pierced into Kelus’ skin like talons. Kelus howled; he truly was a hawk, the bastard.

“You wish,” Kelus gritted out. To be taken apart, rearranged in an order that didn’t make any sense, left him feeling dismantled. Anhruin wrecked him thoroughly with every thrust, and did so with calculated precision.  _ Why wasn’t he an inventor like me? _

Kelus had fallen, and he failed to regain control, writhing underneath Anhruin. Anhruin secured a hold on him until he could no longer struggle without hilting on his cock. He’d spurred Anhruin to this point, pushed him to the edge...he deserved it. Kelus was barely able to stand, his hands scrabbling at the wall from Anhruin’s uncompromising brutality. 

How long had he wanted this? Thoughts growing blurry, he lost track of time, meaningless in the ruin, a place beyond such trivialities. Kelus needed Anhruin to crash into him without mercy. Anhruin obliged, claiming every broken cry, possessing what he had no right to take. 

“Ru, is that all you have? F-fuck, go faster.” In the darkest depths of the ruin, his begging cries almost went unheard. He urged Anhruin to the precipice, his body strained and ready to plunge over the edge with him. In turn, Anhruin hurtled him to a blinding liberation. Warmth unfurled in Kelus’ form, ascending the highest peak, until…

They plummeted together. 

Anhruin was noiseless up to the point he came with an unrestrained snap of the hips. They shivered out their release. Anhruin collapsed flush against Kelus as they regained their bearings.

“What had you said before? That I was a slut?” Anhruin’s rough breathing slowed.

Kelus wanted him off. He bucked weakly, dislodging the displeased, clinging Anhruin. His legs were spread wide, his hands still braced on the wall. Anhruin’s spend uncomfortably trickled down his leg. He rested his forehead on the cool stone, collecting his fragmented composure. “No, worse. You’re my colleague.”

  
  


After dropping off the spider at Anhruin’s mansion, they went to Kelus’ house that evening, quietly letting themselves into the kitchen. They had likely missed dinner. Kelus' suspicions were confirmed when he saw Faendal drying the remaining dishes. 

"We're home," Kelus announced. 

"I was wondering when you two would come back," Faendal said, turning around. "Did you find anything interesting--" Faendal's hand clapped to his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"What is it?" Kelus asked.

'Oh, um, Kel, were you and Anhruin--" He gestured to the lipstick marks adorning Kelus' face. 

Anhruin and Kelus stepped away from each other, as if repulsed to be in the others' space. "I have not a clue what you mean, Faendal." Anhruin winked at Kelus. 

Kelus simply rolled his eyes. "The ruin sure was, ah, interesting today." 

Faendal smiled knowingly. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Beside Kelus, Anhruin audibly gulped. 

Some tales were better left untold.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
